Unrequited Love
by MikkaMeesla
Summary: Jenna and Martin are total outcasts, so it takes an uninformed cleric to get them together.
1. Chapter 1

Love Unrequited.

It can be a terrible feeling. To love is to admire, and look up to. To love is to desire. To love is to want to be with somebody for the rest of your days.

Or love can be a small, one-sided spark.

And sometimes, love is a feeling you never truly accept. You can feel something, but you brush it away and never look back. And this was the case with Zoso Half-Orcan and Astrazeneca. Or as they were know to the rest of the school, Martin and Jenna.

The two teens were both complete and utter… dorks.

Jenna was an outgoing intelligent 14-year-old with shoulder length brown hair and icy blue eyes. But she wasn't strikingly beautiful in any sense of the word, at least that's what the class said. Her skin was imperfect, she had braces, and she wasn't "hot". But the one thing that set her apart from everybody else was her love for LARPing.

There in the hallways, she was mocked and tormented. But when she went out into the woods she was strong, powerful, and able.

Martin was much more secluded. He had short black hair and wore glasses. He was much more handsome, and would have definitely been able to get a girlfriend if he wanted to. He had nice skin, perfect teeth, and he was simply charming. But he was also absorbed in the world of LARP. The torment was worse for him, since he was a boy and there was no shame that would come from pushing a tall young man into a wall.

He suffered bruises and insults, but in the fields and forests, he was a leader and an inspiration.

The only thing that made their lives so utterly horrible was that they were misfits in this world as well.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Drachenstrom. A world created by several high school students to fill the void in their otherwise boring lives. There, fantasy creatures inhabited glorious realms and took part in huge battles. They were not themselves. They were new people, new characters. Sometimes they would be perfect replicas of who they were outside and other times they would be what they could not achieve in their own unforgiving lives. There were four nations, each with their own motives and people.

First, there was the nation of Highrir. This was the king's nation, who existed only to serve and protect him. King Kingsley the Fair ruled over all of Drachenstrom and declared who the winners were in each battle. Sir Goodly Truesteel was the human leader of Highrir. His followers consisted of Onyx the White, Dementia D'Bold, and Epickwyn Leafybrooch. They would do anything asked of them, and more so.

And then there was the Fearful Encroachment. A band of vile scum set out on gaining power and destroying everything in their path. They are lead by the Lady Sanguina Bloodstabb, deposed noblewoman turned shadowy assassin. In this nation there is Q'zzbt Nzzabthenonz, Magnavoxx LaGoon, Growlor Beastybeast, Deathlyn vonGouhl, and Salmonella Wyrmskyn. All of them, once good, were now evil and very cool.

Fairersex was a nation completely full of female fighters. They had given up all things girly to take up arms against anything that stood in their way. Leading them was Andromache, an Amazon fighter. They have Brunhilde, Sheba, and Morrigan. Of course they are indeed women, so they need somebody to carry all of their things. This would be Stumpf who takes everything into his giant hands.

Finally, the nation of Middendor. A nation of misfits in need of a home. Here, they are all lead by Zoso Half-Orcan, a player plagued by bigotry because of his race. There is Dolph the Bald, who is a total stranger to the whole game and is placed here just because nobody wants him. Carpedius Thunderforge, a dwarven fighter cursed with a height of 5' 10". Swypo Fuzzytoe, a Halfling exiled because of his kleptomania. And finally, Astrazeneca, an asthmatic sorceress who had originally intended to be in Fairersex, but because Zoso had formed Middendor she followed in his footsteps to gain his trust and affection.

And so, when a boy named Greg suddenly becomes Dolph the Bald, Martin and Jenna's twisted journey begins.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

And so, the first Chapter of my story is Born!


	2. Chapter 2

The lunchroom was packed, but Jenna always had a seat saved for her at the Middendor table. There, she was quite cool. She was the only girl there, so in her mind it would be easy to win Martin, but he never even gave her a second glance. She made her way through all of the popular kids and jocks, the nerds and the band geeks, and of course the other nations. She sprinted over to the table where Martin was eating chicken fingers. The only other person there was Jeremy, otherwise known as Carpedius.

The moment Martin saw Jenna running over to the table, he turned to Jeremy. He was talking about the plans he had for the next time they hung out, but he wasn't really interested. There was something about Jenna that caught his attention. He wasn't sure what it was. Her skin is very bad, and her asthma got in the way of their battles. Of course, she was pretty in every sense of the word. She had nice hair, her eyes were a pale shade of blue, and she was kind of hot. He didn't like her like that though, of course not! But there was something about her…

"Hey guys!" Jenna said. She was peppy despite the fact that people had laughed at her the entire walk over here. She sat down, and Martin noticed she was breathless. That was probably because she had just weaved her way through a hoard of teenagers that wouldn't think twice before throwing their jell-o at you.

"Oh, hello there! We… Were just…" If looks could kill, Martin would have committed murder. "Um. We were waiting for you! We were just so anxious to see you. It is so good that you're here Jenna!" Obviously Jeremy didn't get the message. Martin didn't want Jenna to come over, and he didn't want her to think he had feelings for her… Or something.

"Hey, give me your ketchup." It was practically law that everyone gives Martin their ketchup, and Jenna was planning on it, but he seemed so forceful. She saw him give Jeremy that cold look, and it was probably because they were planning an outing that she wasn't part of. She didn't mind that they were going to hang out, but why would he go out of his way to make sure she didn't come?

"Oh my gosh! I totally just took three extra ketchups and like…" he looked down at his tray for a moment "five chicken fingers from the lunch lady!" Ah Gus. He's a good guy, really! But he tends to "borrow" things and never return them. Of course, Martin wasn't complaining since that meant he got even more ketchup.

Gus… He got on Jenna's nerves. Her mother said it's because he liked her, but she figured that it was only because he was annoying in every aspect. He was hyper, smart, and a thief. She had found her spell balls missing on more than one occasion. And where did she find them? In his pockets.

And so, the four of them sat around the table in their designated seats with Martin at the end, Jenna sitting right beside him, Gus throwing fries at her to get her attention, and Jeremy sitting calmly eating his lunch. And then, the boy who could have easily won the award for most uninformed walked in and threw everything out of balance.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry. I'm Greg, I'm new. I'm supposed to sit with Middendor, would that perhaps be-"

"Quiet boy! Don't you know the first rule about Drachenstrom?" There was a collective stare as Jeremy spoke the forbidden name.

"Don't talk about Drachenstrom?" There was a shush from everyone in the LARPer's section, which was understandable since they didn't want to be laughed at anymore.

"Don't- How did you know?"

"Context clues?" This kid was clever. But why King Kingsley had let him into the fold, they had no idea. Jeremy told him to sit down, and he took the seat nearest to Martin. Jenna scooted a bit closer to him in a manner which seemed more protective than anything else. Martin didn't think it odd, so he went on to talk to the outsider.

"Greg." This was the only thing he said, and he thought that it was the only thing he needed to say in this situation. He never talked to anyone, but he knew this boy's name and he was going to use it to make him feel like he was at a disadvantage. Instead, the boy seemed to lose all his cleverness at once and said…

"You spoke to me!" This was the stupidest thing that the table had ever heard. The only one that seemed to be totally unaffected by the remark was Gus, who continued to throw fries at Jenna making her look stupid in front of Martin.

"You are correct." He said this with an eye-roll. He was already annoyed by the fact that Gus wouldn't stop throwing his food at Jenna. She was blushing, which made the situation a little awkward for Martin. And not to mention Jeremy, who was the one that everyone confined in. He watched this whole scene play out knowing various tidbits of information about each teenager.

Martin gave Greg some directions to get to the center of the Middendor nation, where they could speak freely about the world he was about to be engulfed in. The lunch bell rang, and they all left to their separate classes.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Voila! The second chapter! Reviews are love!


End file.
